Slower Progression
In this timeline, pop culture, and music developed past the 1950s ceases to exist. Other events prior to the 1950s, include the Second American Civil War in the 1930s, and Abraham Lincoln never being assassinated, and the American occupation of Mexico. The death of Elvis Presley didn't happen, and the assassination of John F. Kennedy didn't happen (although, he was impeached), and popular groups such as the Beatles and Jackson 5 never existed. Civil Rights Act (that was in our timeline passed in 1964) was passed 1946, after the Americans seeing the true ugliness of fascism in Nazi Germany, and the Second Civil War conflict (1932-1945). The United States experienced an extreme recession after dealing with both WWII and Second Civil War conflicts. The Second Civil War would cause the 1932 Summer Olympics to be relocated to Leningrad. Alternate destinies *'Marshall Mathers III '(OTL: Eminem) - Mathers grew up in St. Joesph, Missouri instead of Detroit, where he played baseball and was in the high school band. Mathers studied art in college, but dropped out, and later got a job at the Kansas City Star newspaper, creating a comic called Little Lou, based on his baby brother who died at 8 years old, who's name was Louis. Little Lou was then acquired for a television show on Cartoon Network. Mathers moved to Burbank, California, where Cartoon Network Studios was located. While working on his show, he would also go to the comedy club on his spare time and do jokes. Mathers abandoned his cartoonist job, and soon got on the NBC late night show, Saturday Night Live'. '' *'''Christopher Wallace (OTL: Notorious B.I.G.) - Wallace was born in Detroit, but he moved from Detroit to Atlanta when he was 8 years old. In Atlanta, during high school, he played football, and got a scholarship to the University of Florida, from there he got drafted to the New Orleans Saints. And later traded to the Oakland Raiders. *'Sean Combs' (OTL: Diddy/Puff Daddy/P.Diddy) - Combs moved to Chicago, when he was 2 years old. He's been painting every since he was 4 years old. His parents took him to a school for gifted kids, where he played the trombone, and did more art. He went to the University of Chicago to study art. And is since then known as one of the best artists of all time. *'Andre Young' (OTL: Dr. Dre) - Young was raised in Compton, California, which in this timeline is a super African American wealthy neighborhood. He born to a father who was a billionaire businessman, and a mother who was a professor. *'Eric Wright' (OTL: Eazy-E) - Wright was born in Oakland, California. He started playing the piano when he was 7 years old. He moved to Los Angeles at 12 years old. He played piano in high school. Wright was later caught in Los Angeles selling "the Jackson" to a group of teenagers, known as the Enemy Troupe, a notoriously known for causing gang violence throughout the county. *'Lesane Crooks' (OTL: 2Pac) - Crooks was born in Dallas, Texas. In high school, he was an outcast. He graduated from college with a J.D. in law. He later would become the first African American president of the United States. *'Dwayne Carter '(OTL: Lil Wayne) - Carter was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. He moved to Atlanta, when he was 10 years old. Later, at 15 years old, moved to Toronto. He became a professional skateboarder. *'Tyler Okonma '(OTL: Tyler, the Creator) - He was born in Flatbush, Brooklyn, NY. His father never left him. Tyler never became an atheist. He was Christian. He played basketball and played piano in high school. He went to University of Missouri, and became an NBA player later. Lasting his whole career on the Sacremento Kings, winning 9 rings, teammates being Russell Westbrook, Blake Griffin, and Joakim Noah. *'Thebe Kgositsile '(OTL: Earl Sweatshirt) - He was born in Harlem, NY. He grew up in a rough household with 2 brothers and 2 sisters, him being the middle child. His family was a working class family. He even had to work just to see his family make it. He started playing basketball in high school, and went to Duke University, and was later drafted into the NBA to the Toronto Raptors. *'Robert Williams '(OTL: Meek Mill) - Born and raised in Northwestern Philadelphia. He became joined the Philly Black Brotherhood, at 13 years of age, and became one of the most infamous kingpins of Philly. * 'Derek McAllister '(OTL: Speaker Knockerz) - Born in Columbia, Carolina. Raised in the Slumlands, a gang infested, crime neighborhood. He would later become a power-hungry businessman, and a corrupt mayor of his city. People of the Alternate Timeline *'Patrick Bouvier Kennedy (PBK) '- Later would win the 2012 election for the Progressive Party (party established in 1912 by Theodore Roosevelt). *'Arabella Kennedy '- She would become the first female vice president of the United States in 2004. And will later run in 2012 as president of the United States. Category:ASB - Miscellaneous Category:ASB - Biased Category:Slower Progression